The present invention relates generally to portable, adjustable utility shelves. More particularly, the present invention is an adjustable, multi-purpose utility shelf designed to be attached to the side of an extension ladder or the like for providing a painter, handyman, or other workman with an easily accessible, convenient work surface. A modular utility tray system is used for holding power tools, hand tools, nails, nuts and bolts, food and/or drinks, trash, or any of a virtually unlimited variety of other items.
In the past, persons who work from extension ladders have had difficulty storing and/or handling all of the items they required for completing the tasks they set out to accomplish. Such persons often were inconvenienced in having to make multiple trips up and down the extension ladder to retrieve a particular tool or the like, or to replace one tool with another, because of the lack of convenient storage for such tools up on the ladder, at the workplace. Furthermore, when the ladder is placed at an angle to the wall or other object for support, it is desirable to be able to adjust the work surface to be substantially horizontal or level, regardless of the particular angle between the ladder and the wall. Some fixed-position extension ladder shelves have been used in the past, but they have not been horizontally adjustable. Another problem is presented to the workman using an electric power tool from an extension ladder. Frequently, an extension cord is required to supply the necessary power, and often the workman must support not only the weight of the tool, but also the weight of the cord. This can be very tiring, awkward, or even dangerous for the workman.
The present invention is designed to overcome all of the problems described above with a simple, easy-to-manufacture, modular utility tray system that is ideal for anyone having to work from an extension ladder.